Magic in The Carribean
by LilySparrow18
Summary: Yeah so it may be obvious that Jack and Ron are my favourite characters. Only a matter of time till they came together.  Ron get sent back in time and meets Jack. Who teaches him how beautiful he is. Jack/Ron. And a twist at the end.


It all happened one rainy night in Tortuga. When a certain redhead had bolted into the tavern with a look of blind panic plastered on his face. Along with his hair.

His sapphire eyes flickered in absolute fear and confusion as he grabbed random people and asked them shakily where he was and what was going on. They would scowl at his craziness and bat him away. Fools.

He was gorgeous. Jack wasn't blind it was obvious and the lad was probably not much over 18 in years. His body was still firm and supple as the wet white shirt clung to his chest. He had an angelic glow that seemed to emit from the boy's very soul.

Then suddenly Jack felt a pull back to reality, a pull from the red head on his coat.  
>"Where am I?" He said manically his soft warm voice was terrified.<p>

"Darlin' has a woman come up to ye yet and grabbed you in any part of ye lower regions."

The lovely lad's face was lit with a lovely pink blush. "Yes."

"Then you'll be in Tortuga then." Jack's voice was low and velvet and _so sexy _as he took a large glug of his rum.

The younger lad watched transfixed at the pirate's smooth tanned neck as it rippled when he swallowed. I prefer it if he was swallowing my…

"And what has you running around taverns like a mad man then…"

"Ron."

"Ron." His name falling from the older man's enticing lips made Ron shiver.

"I don't know what happened. I- One minute I was in Hogwarts…"

"You were where now?" Jack was bemused at the odd sounding place.

"Hogwarts. I don't know what happened. I got lost in the forest and I just kept wondering through the trees. Then there was this stunning blue light. At first I thought I was dying."

Jack shivered. Sapphire eyes met dark beautiful amber in a look of confusion.

"What is it?" Ron whispered.

Jack grimaced. "I've been there before lad."

Ron's eyes widened. "You've- You died?"

Jack bit his lips staring at the young man searchingly. "Yeah I did."

Ron frowned and his eyes were not scared anymore. Which was confusing. In an normal persons mind, which certainly wasn't Jack's, if a person told you he had died, you should be well… shitting yourself.

"So you're what, a ghost?" Jack chuckled. Ron smiled as his whole face lit up when he did that. _Lovely, beyond beautiful._

"No mate." Suddenly his eyes turned dark and sexy. "If you don't believe me, you could always touch and find out."

Ron bit his lip that beautiful flush returning to his sun kissed features.

"I don't even know your name and you inviting me to touch you." He looked bemused but a tiny bit scared still. Jack softened his features and leaned back.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow love."

Ron frowned. "Captain?"

"Aye mate a pirate Captain. The best to have graced the planet or so I'm told." Jack was effortlessly cool and collected.

"Pirate?" Ron was utterly befuddled now. "I thought they were just made up. Even so they all died hundreds of years ago."

Jack was bemused now.

"Love, piracy is at its highest."

Suddenly something clicked in the redhead's expression. "Oh fuck me!"

"Okay."

"I've gone back in fucking time! What the hell! How in the fucking hell am I going to get back!" Ron looked panicked again, frightened.

"Calm down love." Jack reached out unsurely and caressed the redheads soft face. Ron turned to look at him his expression slowly softening with every stroke of the slender fingers. "Look Ron, I dunno what the buggering shit your on about but hows about we go back to me ship and figure it out. Besides," Jack's hands rubbed Ron's arms. "Your cold."

Ron hadn't noticed his shivering. He _was _of course but more because of the thrill that Jack made out of a single touch. Jack was so amazing and mysterious and bloody well stunning. He looked like some sort of god.

Ron couldn't resist.

He nodded.

"Okay Ronald my pretty little friend with the perfectly formed ass."

"Ah you noticed."

"'Fraid so, your in trouble boy."

Ron laughed. He was much more better now Jack and him were alone. He had relaxed. The icy fear had melted away to expose his true warmth. And Jack seemed to be drawn to it, like a moth he was being drawn to the glow the boy was giving off.

"Ron I'd quiet enjoy you explaining how one goes back in time."

Ron smiled softly something twinkling in his eyes caught Jack's eye making him stare deeply into the dark blue eyes in search of what that was.

"I don't quiet bloody know how it happened myself Jack."

Jack bit his lip causing Ron to ache in the need to kiss those lips.

"This is going to sound a bit you know…" Jacks fingers fluttered in the air. "…vacuous. But there's something about you Ron. Sommet quiet… magical."

To Jack's surprise Ron burst out laughing.

"You've no idea how right you are."

Jack was grinning again and biting his lip. A look of deep lust and hunger crossed Ron's youthful features.

"Jack."

"Yes love."

"I want to kiss you."

Jack smiled seductively from his seat behind the desk.

"I'm not complaining about that beautiful."

Ron needed no further permission. He stood from his stool and moved sensually around the desk dragging his fingers along the surface and swinging his hips. Jack stared steamily at him his eyes burning with lust.

Ron grinned and climbed onto the chair straddling Jacks lap. One of his hands entwined into Jacks dreadlocks his fingers brushing the trinket in wonder.

"Jack, I know that I wont be here for long and there is no way that I can find out enough about you. You're a deeply complex man. I see that."

Jack smiled up at him and wrapped his a hand around the boy's peach coloured neck licking tenderly at his jaw line. A trembling moan fell from Ron.

"But I believe that if some one is as amazing and as breath taking as you are, they should be told. Or shown."

"I believe much of the same young Ronald. Why do you think I brought you here?" Jack bit Ron's neck sensually causing Ron to moan but shake his head.

"No I'm not." He whispered.

Jack pulled back and stared Ron seriously in the eyes making Ron blush again.

"Your jokin right. Please say yer jokin."

The younger man looked down embarrassed.

"Stand up Ron." The redhead did so soothed by the pirate's gentle tone. Jack then stood gracefully and took hold of the lad's hand leading him into his bedroom. He placed Ron infront of the intricately framed, full length mirror and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist snuggling against his shoulder. His ringed hand placed lovingly on his abdomen.

Ron kept his eyes firmly placed of the pirate's gorgeous face. On how his thick black lashes touched his cheek when ever he looked down. _Perfection._

There eyes met hotly through the mirror. "Look at yourself Ron. Look at that lovely little face."

Ron looked scared he shook his head. Jack just smiled tenderly and cupped the sun kissed face turning it to face it's self in the mirror.

"Beautiful." Jack whispered into Ron's ear causing goose bumps to erupt on the smooth skin of his neck. Ron was distracted when Jack's tongue traced his ear and he nibbled on it affectionately. He turned to look back at Jack. "No." Jack said softly turning his face back. "No, I want you to see yourself."

Ron shuddered and saw his dark eyes darken further in need. Jack's too darkened and his lips met Ron's briefly in a passionate kiss. There tongues touching and battling sensually in some sublime dance.

When Jack broke the kiss he turned Ron's head back to the mirror making him stare at himself. Then Jack began to suck and bite his neck and Ron watched his eyes roll slightly in pleasure his face shone with pleasure.

"Wow." He whispered. Jack smiled biting harshly; eliciting a shaking gasp and making Ron grind his ass back against Jack. The erotic moan that spilled from Jack's perfect lips made Ron bite his lip and grind more. Harder. Ron watched as Jack's eyes fell shut and his jaw set trying to contain himself.

"Moan for me Jack." Ron whispered rubbing the firm ass against Jack's hardening member. And Jack let out breathy moan and in the blind heat he ripped open Ron's shirt exposing the boys firm muscled chest.

Ron watched his lips part in a hot moan as Jack's hand's ghosted his nipples. Jack's thumbs rubbed them softly making them and Ron's member harden futher.

"Jaaack."

Jack smiled bending down to suck the lad's collar bone.

"Jack need to get you naked." Ron whimpered softly and pulled out a long wooden object. Jack lifted his dreadlocked head confused. Ron waved the object fluidly and Jack frowned as he felt the glowing blue light wrap itself around both of them. And to Jack complete astonishment when he looked back into the mirror, they were both naked.

Jack's glittering black pearls met Ron's blue ones in wonder. Ron smiled back at their reflections.

"I told you. You were right when you said I seemed… magical."

Jack's godlike face lit up. Like the sun burned within him.

"I didn't mean quiet so literally. But wow." Ron bit his lip as Jack's hands ghosted his hip and his fingers stroked his abdomen. Ron was fascinated. When one tells you he is magic there is usally some degree of questioning there saneness. Then again Jack was hardly sane and was full of surprises. "You truly are a read head then." The pirate grinned steamily and caressed the young man's member.

"Hnnh! Yes, yess." Ron groaned and watched his face contort in pure ecstasy. Jack kept his eyes attached to Ron's pretty little face. Watching it twist as his moaned wantonly when Jack's thumb dragged over the slit on the head of his erection.

"Please Jack."

"What are you Ron?" Jack whispered kissing Ron's jaw softly as he pumped erratically at Ron's pulsating member.

"Hnnh! Fuuuck! I don't know Jack Fuuuck! I don't know!"

"Beautiful. You're absolutely beautiful."

"Yes! Ohhn."

"Say it." Jack whispered as Ron bucked into his hands.

"Ahh! I'm fucking stunningly beautiful okay! Jack!"

"Open your eyes my love."

With great effort Ron wrenched his eyes open and gasped. He was. He really was beautiful. He could see it now. His long fringe was tousled and damp from the sweat his blue eyes darkened with lust and his sun kissed skin was glowing. But he no way near matched Jack. With his pouty pink lips and darkened sparkling almost black orbs. His tanned skin alight with a fire and a passion that took Ron's breath away. A work of art. Ron brushed his fingers over Jack's defined cheekbones making Jack stop his movements and stare at the younger man through the mirror.

"Can I do something Jack?"

Jack kissed Ron's hand lovingly and nodded.

Ron moved them so that they were standing side on in the mirror. Ron gasped at Jack's flawless body. I was tanned and sculpted. Chisled chest and curvy hips, slim waist. Ron smilled at Jack who smirked softly back. Ron then kissed Jack's neck creating a trail down to his collarbone his chest, waist, hips… showering his lover in love and warmth. Ron smiled as Jack shivered, feeling the red heads breath on his erect member. Ron eyed the beautiful sight in curiosity. And took a test lick around the mushroom shaped head. Hmm he tasted like adventure, like freedom. And strawberry. Jack growled and cradled the fiery hair trying to push the red head's full lips onto him. He hissed as Ron nipped him. Ron grinned.

"Patience."

Jack laughed madly. "I'm sorry my love."

The redhead nodded and took in the man's head.

Ron watched in the mirror as Jack's features contorted in pleasure and the pirate flung his head back making the trinkets in his hair create a melody. Ron moaned at the intense godlike beauty that was Jack making vibrations that made the pirate beg for more.

"Ronald. Please darlin' would you be so kind as to bloody suck me." Ron growled around the older man and took him in fully, deep in his throat due to the pirate's size.

Jack let out the most sensually moan Ron had ever heard and the pirate watched through deep sparkling and heavy lidded eyed at the lad through the mirror, his pretty little lips gliding over his cock desperately. Like suck Jack was the best experience of his young life.

Ron reached out and cupped Jack's balls. Jack gave a quivering moan and flung his head back again his eyes looked up at the skies shining in pure bliss.

All of a sudden Ron was pulled up and Jack kissed him with such blind fire and heat that it rendered Ron breathless. Jack brought them together so that there perspiring bodies melted into one. Ron's hands on either side of Jack's face. Jack's arms were wrapped around Ron's waist tightly. The pirate broke the kiss and pressed his fore head to Ron's licking his lips.

"Can I take you Ron?"

Ron smiled softly.

"You really have to ask."

Jack smiled and pulled Ron over to the huge soft bed. He placed the lad so he was on his hands and knees, side on in the mirror. Jack licked his lips at the sight of the younger man's tight hole begging to be penetrated.

Jack ran his fingers over the boy's back softly drivng the redhead insane.

"Have you done this before lovely?"

Ron nodded erratically. "Yes. Yes a lot. Please Jack, just do it. I'm so ready."

Jack grinned steamily. "Look at yourself Ron."

Ron looked up at his reflection just as Jack pushed himself into his velvety tunnel. Ron watched Jack enter him and then him self as he cried out.

Jack groaned at entering him. "So tight."

"So big."

And with that Jack stated to thrust. Harder and harder as time went on. The pants and the cries of gratification swam in the room. The sound of skin hitting skin over and over again as Jack his Ron's sweet spot.

And then came that moment that moment when everything slowed and Ron screamed Jack's name into the night and watched as Jack's back arched beautifully his head flung back his beautiful dark eyes twinkling in ecstasy his lips parted in an amazing, sensual moan.

And he fell like a god from the heavens onto Ron's back. Panting.

Ron laughed breathlessly.

"Jack that was…"

"Magical." Jack finished kissing Ron softly on the lips.

And they fell asleep only hear, seeing and feeling each other.

Ron's eyes fluttered open to the bright light of the morning sun.

"Harry! He's waking up."

Ron blinked his eyes focusing.

"Hermione?"

"I'm here Ron."

"How are you mate?" Harry came into view looking worried. "Gave us quiet a scare disappearing like that after the reunion."

Ron sat up frowning.

"Have you two ever heard of Captain Jack Sparrow?"

Both their eyebrows raised.

"How do you know about him Ron?" Hermione asked confused.

"You know who he is?"

"He's a character in a film. Pirates of The Carribean."

"Film?"

"Like a play on a screen." Harry explained.

"Who plays him." Ron was he brain working overtime.

"A man called Johnny Depp."

"What does he look like.

Hermione smiled to herself. "He's very goodlooking. Huge dark eyes, high cheekbones, tanned with pouty lips."

Ron's heart thumped faster and faster.

Johnny's eyes lit up as the red headed man ran into his arms on the red carpet. Ron frowned as he was his Jack on posters around everywhere.

Sapphires met dark amber.

"Jack?"

Johnny/Jack grinned.

"Magic." He whispered in his velvet voice.


End file.
